The Love Square
by FanFictionX
Summary: Ash wakes up in a strange room, mute and barely able to walk. It's not to long before three familiar figures walk through the door. Foursome. Lemon. Ash x Misty x May x Dawn lemon. Please read and review.


Finally, after weeks of putting it off I have completed the story that I was planning on making multiple lemons on, but decided to put all my effort into creating a foursome fic between Ash and the girls. Since I am done this story which has been taking up all of my time, I am accepting requests for other pairings! Please enjoy the story: The Love Square!

* * *

I feel a large pain on my head as my eyes slowly drift open. Lifting my face off the cold floor, I look around the room while resting my forehead in the palm of my hand. At the moment, no memory comes to me of how I got hit, who hit me, or how I ended up in this room. The colours on the walls look as a dark shade of blue and the ceiling a pure white. Though, who am I to describe anything with my surroundings just beginning to stay in place. There are pictures on the walls that I can't quite make out yet. I stand up, but almost instantly fall down again as the bed in front of me just comes into my vision. I stand up once more, planning out each step as I make my way toward the wall which I place my hands on for balance. my arms and legs both begin to tense up as I pause and look at the pictures... Which are all of me! I take them in. My black shaggy hair, brown eyes and my old Pokemon Expo League ball cap. Man, I remember having to send in hundreds of postcards to get that hat. I look at a few more pictures to the right of it, they all are of me from a couple years before. The picture that really seems to catch my attention is of Misty and I, obviously from back in the Kanto League. In the picture she is grabbing my arm while I _try_ and smile for the camera. You can barely tell in the picture, but I remember Misty having the most bright green eyes. She is also wearing her yellow outfit with her matching pair of shorts. I guess I was wrong with my previous assumption where this seems to be from our journeys at the Orange Islands. Below the few pictures is a dresser. I open the first drawer and reach my hand in only to pull out a pink bra. I quickly drop it and close the drawer. My brain finally snaps to the conclusion, I'm in a girl's bedroom. I check in the drawer next to it. I feel terrible, snooping in a girl's room, but still, it's tough to narrow down an exact location with only the evidence of one bra. There it is, my last hint of advice that I need to solve the puzzle of where I must be. I'm in Misty's room.

As the door opens, I drop the pair of Misty's overalls back into the drawer, close it, and quickly turn around. Three familiar faces stare back at me. May, Dawn and Misty. I felt like shouting, _What's going on? _but something held me back. The girls walk towards me. Misty and May smiling, and Dawn taking a deep breath as she approaches me. The strange thing is that none of the three look like they wonder why I'm here.

"Hi Ash." A long silence seems to be broken as the two words race through my brain. Misty smiles as my head slightly tilts, craving answers. I open my mouth to speak back, but nothing comes out. I try again, but the girls just giggle quietly to themselves. Dawn and Misty begin walking over to me, their shoes start to make an echoing sound on the wooden floor until they reach the blue carpet where I stand. I don't know how to react. I don't know what to expect.

"Ash," Dawn begins, "We have all been talking and..." She ducks her head down as if she's shy to talk to me. "We, we all really like you."

"Um, okay Dawn, you can just come out and say it. Ash, we each want to _share _you." Misty says, stretching out the word 'share', but still smiling. I jump due to one of the girl's touch, Dawn's I notice, but as I move away from her, I bump into Misty. I try speaking, but still nothing happens. "Don't worry Ash, it's just a side effect." This time Misty makes a move and wraps her arms around my neck. No one has to tell me what they mean by 'sharing me' now, but now I want an other answer on what they did to me that was so bad that it has a side effect of making me lose my voice. Dawn copies Misty's action and wraps her arms around me, looking to her side at Misty who exchanges a smile with her. Now May begins to walk towards me. I am still currently imprisoned by the two girl's arms, so whatever May is planning to do, I can't help but to let her get away with this one. But as she reaches me, she puts her hands to my face and reaches her own face in. The next thing I know I'm being kissed for the very first time. My eyes close at the contact and now I can feel her lips on mine as well as two other pairs on my cheeks, all moving at different paces, making different movements. The button on my pants has been unlatched, causing my pants to fall immediately to the floor. I try to bend down, but every part of my body feels stiff, like I just finished a marathon and forgot to stretch at the end. I stand in place, accepting the kisses that the girl's present me. May stops. We both exhale, recovering from the long kiss as she lets out a laugh of pleasure. I would have done the same if I was able to speak. Misty and Dawn grab an arm of my white tee to strip it off of my body.

"Let me go first?" Misty squealed. I slightly squint my eyes in question only to get a response of one of the girls pointing to my hands and Misty's top. Misty turns around so she's her back is facing me. I hesitate at first, but I sense that the only escape would be for someone to walk in on us. I pull off her shirt, my arms feeling a burn with such a large movement. I now know what they done to me. They must have tried to handicap me, causing me to to be incapable of escaping. I hear giggles behind me, but I just assume that they're laughing at me and the effect of whatever they must have done to me. I manage a groan as I work my arms further down, but not before my eyes catch a glimpse of Misty's body. I stare for a moment, not even noticing that I am not only pulling her shorts down, but I also have my thumb around the strap of her panties. Her body is more slim than I thought before, any thinner and it would look wrong. Her white bra surrounds her petite chest. I enjoy the look she gives me as her clothing falls to the floor. But I guess since our time together is so limited, really what I enjoy is her company alone. I only notice what I have gotten myself into when I look at her now half naked body. This is not what I planned when I decided to come visit home.

I push the ground with my feet while trying to straighten my back. It hurts, definitely, but my brain was focused more on what is behind me. I turn around, not believing what is going on right behind me. Dawn has put her arms around May's neck, while May's arms have made their way across Dawn's body, now digging her fingers into her butt, kissing her, licking her. The fact that the two girls have stripped their clothing and now are embracing and kissing each other is totally gratuitous. Other than the surprise of the idea, it seems to me to be very appealing. May catches a glimpse of me in the corner of her eye and smiles. Dawn gives an unsatisfied look when May pulls away and walks my direction. Misty kisses my lips before walking towards Dawn, receiving a smack on her butt from May before picking up where the two left off as if she does this every day.

May's larger breasts jiggle as she walks, only I try to pry my eyes away when she stops in front of me. "I hope you know, Ash, that I've been wanting to do this for so long." May rests her arms on my shoulders, connecting her hands behind my neck. "When I went to Johto, with Drew presenting me with all of those flowers, wanting me to do what his fangirls do to him. It just never felt right." May reached her lips in to touch mine. "I wanted someone better than him and all my other fans. I **want **you." This time, her lips pound on top of mine. May presses her body on mine, giving me a chance to feel her body. I feel her hands on my waist, slowly descending towards my boxers, removing them from my body. Her tongue now lays in my mouth, attacking mine while I do the same to hers. Now I can feel two extra bodies close to mine, their breasts grinding on each of my arms while their lips caress my cheeks. Slowly May walks me to the left, the others staying in the same position.

Next, I find myself laying down on Misty's bed. The three girls quickly climb on with me, each seductively crawling towards my head. Dawn beats them to me. She lays directly over top of me with her head placed directly over mine while grabbing my top lip with her lower one, massaging it with her tongue. Soon all three battle to win majority over my mouth. Misty and May both bring their tongues in, each try to get in Dawn's place, but she doesn't budge. Instead they are more kissing each other rather than myself.

"Uh." I finally slip a single sound out of my mouth, which brings a sting to my throat.

"How cute." Dawn gasps. "He's trying to resist." Actually, resisting wasn't something I was really trying to do, but as she says it, her and Misty begin to stand up. "Don't worry, Ash. It should wear off as you continue to _enjoy _yourself." Misty grabs Dawn's sides and rolls her off of me, both of them giggling like school girls, which they really still are. I focus my attention from Misty, whose hands latch onto Dawn's breasts, to May who has wraps her soft hands around my member. The girl chuckles at the shudder my body gives while she begins stroking it. She smirks while staring at my face, tongue moving around the inside of her cheek.

Misty leans down and manages to lick Dawn's cheek, slowly. Dawn slides a hand along Misty's body, not taking a finger off her skin. Blushing, she moves her hands lower and grabs onto the redhead's butt with one hand, and draws circles around her vagina with the other. Misty gasps as Dawn begins to tease her lips with her own. Now moans, causing my heart's pace to rise, Misty brings her hands to the other girl's face, possibly for balance, or to get further into the kiss.

Next, I feel May's mouth enclose over my penis. Stroking her hand and lips up and down. Her tongue traces over the top, gradually getting faster. Her fingers trace over my balls very lightly. I love the way it feels, but it doesn't match up to the sensation of her lips gliding down my member. Seconds after I find myself really enjoying the feeling and hearing a new set of moans, I can tell by the voices along who they are, but I guess it's not too much of a gamble to guess Dawn and Misty are together to the left of us.

I look from May to my right to see the other girls. Dawn is laying down right now while Misty is on her own knees, tracing a circle around Dawn's vagina. Dawn gasps loudly as Misty mocks her and makes the same sound. First Misty lightly touches Dawn, and then sinks her finger deeper. I almost feel bad watch, even worse to enjoy the picture. Misty gains speed with her index finger as Dawn does with her breathing. Dawn's hands are now latched onto her own breasts while her eyes close. It's not long before she opens them again and reaches her hands out for her partner. Misty leans in so Dawn can touch her body. Her sweaty hands glide up Misty's thin torso and find her boobs, squeezing her fingers into the spongy skin. Misty inhales deeply, wearing a smirk on her face.

May guides my attention back to her when she takes sits back up, and eventually begins to stand and walk toward me on the bed. Currently, I do not know what to expect. Already in the past thirty minutes, lots of things have happened that I have never even pictured in my imagination before in my entire life. She takes two steps so she stands above my lower body, and soon sits on her knees with her legs on either side of me. Right before her is my penis which is now throbbing with excitement, which is much more different from what I'm feeling right now. She takes it in her hand once again and rubs it against her belly. I take a deep breath, no idea what to expect. The girl begins rubbing her index finger along the back of it, causing it to stand up as erect as it can go. May giggles at the look on my face before rising up above my penis and pressing it into her. She uses her legs for leverage as she strokes me in and out of her. I moan, once again it hurts, but not quite as much as the last time. I think back to when Dawn told me to just enjoy myself and it will wear off. It still doesn't make much sense. I keep my eyes on May the entire time. Her breasts bounce with every stroke she gives. She moans. Her voice is like a melody to my ears right now. I can feel my penis getting more wet with every second it is inside of her.

I moan again and again, each time louder and more clear. I try moving my fingers, desperate to touch her body. The fact that I am completely paralyzed at a moment like this feels terrible. May smiles when she looks at my face again. I would hate to know how desperate I must seem, struggling to get out of my bind of whatever the girls have done to me. Suddenly, the two other girls make their way over to us. Misty shows a half smile, before laying down on her side to join me. Dawn simply makes her way over to May and tilts her head sideways to give her a kiss. I watch eagerly, wishing I could be Dawn or May right now. Their kisses become shorter and more lust filled where their tongues touch as soon as their lips meet. Dawn moves her hands towards May's breasts and grabs them, moving them from side to side and squeezing them at the same time. Soon she starts rubbing her fingers around the circumference of her nipples. I can't see how she can kiss and do all of that at the same time! Next Dawn begins to fondle with May's nipples. She moans. I can barely stand it anymore! I try to move again, but still I fail. Dawn begins pinching on them, all the while sucking on her bottom lip.

Misty navigates my attention away from the two while she tilts my head towards her and begins kissing me. Finally. Her lips are sucking on mine while she leads her tongue to the end of her mouth. Thats when we begin kissing harder. My tongue thrusts up to hers, dancing in between each of our mouths. Soon we break that kiss and start taking shorter ones with our tongues only touching. It isn't long before my penis begins to become very wet. May moans very hard into Dawn's mouth. The kiss, the moans, the feeling of May and I having sex, it all adds up and makes me feel the need to release what has been building up since May's lips touched my penis. I take a deep breath, pumping my lower end up against my partner's, not letting go just yet. She gets the picture and rubs with her fingers what she can find of my penis that isn't inside of her. That's when I release. Both May and I moan as I shoot my sperm out inside of her. It just feels so great to finally, well, let everything that I have been holding out of my system. May looks at me, licking her lips as she stands up. She smiles wide before tackling Dawn down on the bed, laughing as if she had just completed a lifelong goal. Misty steps away from me and winks. I jump up and send her down below me, much like May did. The restraints must now be broken. Yes!

I lay my mouth over Misty's left breast, using my tongue to massage her nipple. She moans and reaches her hands for my penis, wrapping her fingers around the foreskin and stroking it. I begin to rotate and put my mouth over the other while using Dawn's technique and massaging her nipple with my middle finger and thumb. Misty moans again as I do too.

Next, I pry my lips away from her breasts and lay on my back, my head on the opposite side of hers. I lift her bottom half so her vagina and my penis are near each other. I can tell that she doesn't know what to expect now, and to tell the truth, neither do I. I feel like in the last few minutes that something strong has come over me. Her butt is now over my thighs and both of our legs are stretched out. I position my member so it goes straight into hers. She makes a squeal as I enter her. I grab her butt and use it so I'm able to thrust into her. As I do, I allow my fingers to squeeze her butt as I move her back and forth with myself going in and out of her. I watch her breasts jiggle as she moves. They are not as big as May's, but definitely not small. She tilts her head up so she can see me and smiles, her face half as red as her hair.

Beside me, May and Dawn are once again kissing. May's breasts press up against Dawn's, their nipples one on top of each other. May stops kissing and begins seductively licking Dawn's lips one by one. Dawn breathes deeply while May begins teasing her with her fingers. I know now that May is once again in control, like she has been this whole time us four have been _together_. She slips a finger half into Dawn, but then takes it out and traces a circle around her. What really gets her going is when May stands up. Dawn lets out a frustrated groan, but May definitely isn't done yet. She goes around her partner so she is standing over her head and looking over her body before laying down over the other girl. Dawn looks skyward and takes her first lick, making May wiggle. Right now they seem to be in a sixty nine position. I can't believe what May's plans have been like: for me, and the girls. It wouldn't surprise me if it was her who planned this whole thing. Now May starts kissing Dawn's vagina before bringing her tongue out and licking her inside. Next she strokes her tongue in. Dawn looks as if she's too tired to do her part, and when May feel this, she moves her thighs so they press Dawn's head in place. The two moan again, nearly in sync with Misty and I.

Currently, Misty is watching the other two, also. I reach out, surprising her by moving my hands across her flat stomach, soon making my way down to her vagina. I also feel on my penis as I press the skin around her member, then I begin to trace a circle around it, gradually getting faster and faster. She grabs her breasts and moans again, as I do too. Her hair is wet with sweat, just as I assume mine is also.

"Ash." She moans my name softly. "Ash!" Her high voice sends pleasure through my body. I can't hold it any longer. She sighs at the same moment as myself. Our liquids combine at the same time as they meet up. I keep on thrusting while trying to add on to the pleasure, but that's when I'm finally done.

Just as I remove myself from Misty, she stands up. I can't believe what has happened today. I wake up in Misty's room, get stripped and kissed and then thrown on the bed. Misty and I sit up and look over at the other two girls as they finish.

The two girls are currently sitting up with their legs wrapped around each other. The only sounds in the room are the constant "Dawn!" and "Oh May!" moans. Dawn and May are each thrusting two fingers into each other. I look over at Misty to see her expression, only to notice that she has already stood up and walked over behind Dawn. Misty leans her head in and kisses her and wraps her arms around her body, grasping her breasts in her hands and squeezing. May watches in awe, closing her eyes. Most likely so she can fantasize. Although, I can't imagine what she can fantasize that's more sexy than what's happening in front of her. Soon May begins pumping herself against Dawn's fingers. Dawn notices this and opens her eyes, thrusting even harder. May moans before releasing her own liquid onto Dawn's fingers.

They continue to pleasure Dawn who hasn't had her orgasm yet. Misty kept on kissing and groping her, and May kept on thrusting now three fingers inside of her. It's only a few seconds before we all hear Dawn moan.

"Ash." she said with her eyes closed. Misty and May smile while looking over at me. "Ash." She said my name again. Dawn opened her eyes to see that her company had left her. Dawn and I looked at one another once before standing up and walking until we met up. I tilted my head as did she and we kissed. Her tongue immediately had found mine as we allowed them to wrestle. I ran my fingers down her curves and reached for her butt. My fingers didn't take long to sink into her skin.

We stumbled to the side, falling off of Misty's bed, but still standing. May and Misty had approached up from the sides. With their tongues, they began making circles around our cheeks. I stopped kissing her when I felt this. I soon got down on my knees so my legs wouldn't give out, and the others did too. The carpet wasn't as comfy as the bed, but it _will _do. Dawn turned around and got on her hands and knees in front of me. I may be dense at times, but I do know what to do. I positioned my penis to her vagina and pushed myself in. Dawn giggled. Misty's breasts were against my neck now as she turned my head and pulled me into a long kiss. Dawn was rocking back and forth, causing my memeber to go in and out of her. The only problem with this arrangement is that I can't see her face right now. Though, out of the corner of my eyes, I see May laying down, pushing herself on the floor so she can go directly under Dawn. When her legs reach over to me, I pull them so she's positioned better. Next, I choose two fingers and I reach out for May's wet member and I thrust my fingers in. She moans very loudly. I can see that Dawn and May are kissing each other right now. I can even hear their breath over mine. Misty wraps her lips around my tongue and moves them back and forth. It's different, but definitely feels pleasurable. I then take my vacant hand and move it down Misty's back, grabbing her butt cheek in my hand. She moves as if she was wagging a tail. I then move it from her backside to her front and insert it into her.

Every second it seems that one of us are moaning. Dawn and I are actually having intercourse as she kisses May. May and Misty are being pleasured by me as I kiss Misty. Everyone kissing and being pleasured. The perfect arrangement. Dawn continues moving back and forth, my penis feeling more wet every moment. Misty grinds against my fingers as May humps against my hand too. We are nearly finished. May is the first to let go as her cum rushes out of her and over my fingers and then Misty moans and then groans even louder than before. Dawn is next. Her liquid reaches my penis as I continue thrusting. She moan my name loudly which once again makes me feel nearly ready. She continues with my name, making the other join in. The combinations of their voices set me off. I pump into her again, and again. Before I can let go, Misty finishes and her juices pour over my fingers. I let go after a few more seconds. Dawn shouts as it goes through her but then sighs in pleasure. We are finally done. I look at each of the girls as we all stand up shakily. We all smile and laugh.

Each of us turns around and climbs back onto Misty's bed to lay down on. We don't even seem to mind the mess that we made. I find the pillows and lay down with the girls placing their heads over my arms, cuddling. Our exhaustion, causes the smiles to wear off of our faces and forces up to fall asleep. I have a feeling that our already tight friendship has just taken a large step up. As I close my eyes, I smile once again and hope that we will be able to_ share_ each other next time we decide to have a reunion.

* * *

Finally, after weeks of putting it off I have completed the story that I was planning on making multiple lemons on, but decided to put all my effort into creating a foursome fic between Ash and the girls. Since I am done this story which has been taking a lot of my time, I am accepting requests for other pairings! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
